cosmic being
by ninja of the shadows
Summary: a side story to my story "pursuing dreams and slashing nightmares". this details dearka and noah's adventures in gundam 00 as they try to get dearka a proper cockpit. if you wanna understand this one your gonna wanna read the first fanfiction which is still ongoing.
1. enter a new hero

SO…QUICK AUTHORS NOTE. THIS IS A SIDE STORY TELLING THE LITTLE ADVENTURE DEARKA AND NOAH HAVE IN GUNDAM 00 WHILE GETTING DEARKA A PROPER COCKPIT FOR THE BUSTER PANZER!

IF YOU HAVE NOT READ MY FANFICTION PURSUING DREAMS AND SLASHING NIGHTMARES THIS LIKELY WILL NOT MAKE ANY SENSE AT ALL! GO READ AND REVIEW ON THAT FIRST!

 **IN THE MEAN TIME I`D LIKE TO SAY THIS NOW I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THE GUNDAM OR ZOIDS COPYRIGHT MATERIAL. ALL THAT GOES TO BANDAI FOR THE GUNDAM AND ZOIDS STUFF. ALSO ANY CUSTOM MODELS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS. I MAY HAVE TWEAKED IT TO FIT MY NEEDS BUT TO BE HONEST MOST OF MY BASE IDEAS COME FROM OTHER BRILLIANT MINDS. THANK THEM NOT ME. BTW…THE ZOIDS THING IS A REFERENCE TO THE BUSTER PANZER.**

 **WITHOUT FURTHER INTERUPTIONS…**

 **COSMIC BEING**

 **YEAR IS 2312, 4 YEARS SINCE THE BATTLE WITH ALEJANDRO, GUNDAM 00 UNIVERSE**

Louise was shaking inside as she sat in the cockpit of her jinx. 4 years…it had been four years and she finally was in a position to get payback on celestial being. Well…sort of. Thanks to an anonymous benefactor a cure had been made for the cellular poisoning the trinity teams beams had done to her when they attacked her family…but at a cost. Yes she had her hand back, yes she was in the military after a few surgeries to make sure her hand would function properly….but she had to take medication for it and it rarely lasted very long.

The blonde felt her machine being lowered out of the ship and gripped her controls. This would be her first sortie and she was nervous. It had been five years since celestial being had last been sighted…but still her instincts screamed she may encounter one today.

She was unaware of exactly what the mission was, only that according to the plan she was to hang back and observe, only providing covering fire if needed though her captain seemed certain it would not be needed.

As her team took off she took a deep breath and pushed her accelerator down, following her leader off to battle.

 _COSMIC BEING_

Saji crossroads…a normal, average young man. Got a college degree, got a great job in space that he loved…and now because he decided to be the nice person he was he found himself sweating half his body weight off in high gravity, forced to do hard labor manually as punishment.

He had no clue what crime he was convicted of. No trial…no justice at all. All he knew was that if he didn't do as he was told he'd be killed.

No bathroom breaks, meal breaks were scheduled and extremely short. It was a modern day concentration camp meant to work the governments enemies to death.

But Saji had faith and determination to survive this place. Someday someone would rescue them or at least rescue the falsely imprisoned. He'd get released and likely have to find new work…but he could resume his search for his beloved Louise.

Ever since she turned down his proposal she refused to let him see her in the hospital, refused to take his calls…she completely pushed him away. But deep down the boy knew something had been wrong. The Louise halvey he knew and loved wouldn't act this way. The woman he loved wouldn't turn him down without a reason…and usually a silly one at that.

"you don't look like ex-military. You with katharon?" asked his fellow inmate.

"I have nothing to do with them." Stated the boy angrily.

The man chuckled. "so you just got swept up in it all then huh? Well could be worse…"said the man cryptically.

"What's that mean?"

"You`ll find out soon enough…plus celestial being could be trying to rescue us…doubt we'd live through that." Said the man as they went back to focusing on their work.

 _COSMIC BEING_

Setsuna had to slowly stand up as he fell from the air ducts. This heavy gravity was no obstacle for the former child soldier but still it did slow him down.

Drawing his side arm the exia pilot heard some of the security force rolling by in their power suits and ran as quietly as he could to the corner of the corridor to listen in.

"hurry up with the evacuation! They're about to start the operation!" shouted what he assumed to be that teams leader.

Hearing one complain his suit was acting up setsuna rounded the corner and put a single bullet into the back of his suit, cutting the power and halting the soldier. He ran up to him and put the gun to his visor.

"what is this operation your talking about?"

"who the…hey I don't want any trouble. I don't know what the whole plan is, we just got orders to evacuate." Said the man, terrified as he looked down the barrel of setsuna's gun.

With that the black flight suit clad pilot turned around and ran off, intent on trying to figure out just what was happening. "hey wait! What about me?!" shouted the man as he tried to move in the suit but to no avail.

Setsuna only managed to round a corner before the complex began to shake. "damn…are they attacking the station?" unsure of just what was going on outside the celestial being member continued on ahead, sending a signal to his gundam to start up.

 _COSMIC BEING_

Dearka shook his head as his screens came back online. That was one hell of an experience. He had just followed Noah into one of his quantum leap jumps with the intent apparently to get a new cockpit for his gundam.

While he had adjusted already to these haptic controls and displays he had to admit a solid set up would be nice, especially if he could install software to help him manage his arsenal better and improve his targeting. The last part was not super important, his own manual aiming was impressive but it was all these damn missiles. He loved the buster panzer already but the fact it had so many different types…he was glad to hear a set up was already designed…by Ian Vashti.

In another universe.

With the real celestial being.

Great. He just hoped Noah wasn't flying them into a situation that could end with them and the original group at odds because of Noah using their name without their permission. If they did…well…from what he could tell it'd be a four on 2 and with him unable to use this mobile suit to its full potential he hoped Noah had a contingency plan.

He got pinged by Noah and opened the comms. "What's up boss?"

"So we should technically have jumped into episode one of gundam 00 season 2. I did this for two reasons. One I want to try and save the original exia. While Ian may take its GN drive for the 00 gundam I want to try and re-build it into a true EX-caliber. But that isn't our top priority so long as setsuna lives. Once we enter the battlefield in front of us it will be a coin toss as to how celestial being reacts to us" stated Noah as the Gabriel gundam increased its particle output and Dearka began to follow it.

"Either way I want you to hang back and watch my six. Also I loaded a program onto your GP-base earlier. There are key characters that will be in this series that need to live up till certain points or at least not be engaged until certain times. One of them is Louise halvey. I`ll explain her later but you`ll find her mobile suit highlighted in green. Defend yourself if she attacks you but don't kill her." With that Noah's speed really picked up and dearka guessed he was trying to time something perfectly, likely one of his epic entrances.

 _COSMIC BEING_

Louise watched the battle with a calm demeanor. She had to. These people were fighting the possibilities of a true peace…so they had to die. Right?

As she did so the girl noticed one of the enemies tailing lieutenant alaga and decided to take aim. However as she did so her breathing became labored and she had to pant just to fill her lungs with air. Finally she pulled the trigger and watched as her single shot hit the enemy realdo type mobile suit square in the back, causing them to explode.

As it did so she just closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. It was just her first kill. What was the term she heard during training? She'd just…popped her cherry right? This was normal right?

Either way she was having trouble calming down and that only made it worse as she worried what her commander would say.

Suddenly on the team communications channel Louise heard GN particles mentioned and her eyes shot open to look at her main monitor. Not a minute later an explosion went off above them and she looked up.

"It's a gundam…"she whispered, unaware her eyes were glowing as her mystery guardian angel shared her sight and saw this for himself.

As she watched the battle intensify with the presence of the gundam she released her controls and slowly reached up to grip her helmet, her vision becoming blurry and her condition getting worse. "my head…it hurts…." She moaned in pain as she finally closed her eyes.

 _COSMIC BEING_

Dearka watched from behind an asteroid as the battle went on. "so 3 realdo units, one flag. All space types. Not a bad group given their stats." He said as he watched one by one the blue units get obliterated. "but against 2 GNX-II's and an ahead they weren't gonna last longer than an earth forces tank corp against a GINN. " he mused as he then saw what Noah said would be the gundam exia burst out of the colony. "How did he get it in there…"

"He likely had it shipped in at some point and hid for a while. Dearka I'm heading out, my cue is about to come up. Remember watch my back." said Noah as Dearka looked to the powerhouse of a gundam and nodded, the gundam returning the favor before flying off.

Deciding it would be best to stay at a distance the blonde coordinator brought up his standard buster arsenal and took his controls into manual, using the arm rakes to bring his weapons into the hyper impulse rifle formation and slowly floated around the giant rock to face the battle. Of course he made sure to keep an eye on Noah…who knows what would happen to his boss if he didn't watch his back.

Dearka watched as the exia danced around the aheads beams. The tan teen guessed that even though the gundam was 5 years old it's technology was so advanced in the first place it barely had much of a disadvantage.

This was proven as the dance continued…until another mobile suit joined the fight.

"shit…I forgot to watch that JINX." Cursed dearka as he adjusted his aim to keep a lead on the GN drive TAU powered mobile suit. He had watched the machine fire a couple more rounds and tailed them to watch the exia get knocked off balance. This wasn't good.

Once more finding his lead he prepared to snipe the GNX model if it interfered with Noah's plan while also keeping an eye on the fight. The teen bit his lip and wondered where Noah was as the exia's GN sword was cut in half along with its right leg.

That was when he saw Noah show up as the ahead was about to relieve the exia of its arms. Like every other time Noah arrived on the scene the entire battlefield came to a halt. Noah had put the Gabriel between the ahead and the exia, his GN sword rifle blocking both the beam sabers of the ahead.

As this happened the GNX came out of his shock early and charged Noah. Unknown to dearka help was already on the way. Even so dearka knew he had to take action and pulled the trigger. A moment later as his deep crimson beam speared the JINX a massive brilliant pink beam filled the space between Noah and the GNX-II, taking its lance weapon with it.

When dearka zoomed in on the new arrival his system brought up the new models stats.

"seravee, successor to the virtue and nadleeh gundams. Celestial being heavy weapon/innovade type mobile suit. Secondary gundam seraphim on its back which can be used simultaneously or launched as a support machine/remote bit unit. Interesting." mused the coordinator as he continued to read up on the gundam.

He'd have to keep an eye on that model in case it decided Noah was a threat.

 _COSMIC BEING_

"Mr. Arde has located the exia….along with 2 other gundams." Stated a young girl aboard the bridge of the ptolamaios kai as her arms shot up in the air in glee. "Holy cow not only was Mrs. Lu Mei's Intel on the money but we have two more gundams!" she shouted happily.

The girl behind her sighed in relief. "setsuna…so he was there. I`m glad he's safe." Stated the pink haired feldt grace as she turned to the pilot of the ship. "Setsuna will be surprised to see you here Mr. Lassie."

The young man at the helm smirked. "Yeah I'd imagine so…but who are these other two gundams with…and how did they make them?" he pondered.

Down in the hangar bay Ian Vashti smirked. "So you're alive after all setsuna…and you kept the exia intact. Now we can try it's GN drive with the twin drive system." He stated before looking down at his tablet to view what data they received about these other two models.

"now where did you two come from?" he mused as he walked off to go greet setsuna and tieria.

 _COSMIC BEING_

Tieria smiled as he looked at setsuna. Missing a leg the exia was currently propped up against one of the two machines that had shown up to save it. The pilots were currently disembarking their machines but for now the innovade was just glad to see his comrade.

"Setsuna…it's been four years….and I can tell you have changed quite a bit." stated the purple haired…male…as he looked past setsuna to watch the pilots walk towards them.

"you don't seem to have changed at all tieria." The krudjis native said as he looked up at the seravee. "so…does this gundam belong to celestial being?" he asked to which he received a nod.

"naturally…though those two are a surprise even too me." Said tieria as the two pilots stood behind setsuna. They wore celestial being style flight suits. The one had what appeared to be GN tau drives in his machine but tieria had scanned and picked up the signatures of not one, not 2…but three true GN drives powering his machine. That alone puzzled and worried the innovade as Ian had yet to even perfect the twin drive system. Now this pilot had 3?

"setsuna f seiei! Are you the pilot of that gundam!?" shouted Saji crossroads as he walked up to the former teammates. The young man was in tears and clearly upset. After all someone he had trusted…someone he had lived next to and considered somewhat of a friend…was part of the organization responsible for all of his girlfriend's grief.

Setsuna nodded. "yes…I am the pilot of the gundam exia."

"and what about five years ago? We were neighbors! I trusted you! Were you a gundam pilot then?" he shouted, getting closer to setsuna.

"yes…I have always been the pilot of the exia." The kurdis boy calmly replied, clearly not caring as the grief stricken young man walked up to him and reached beside him, setsuna practically letting him draw his side arm and step back, taking aim at the gundam meister.

"Then you're responsible for all my sorrow! You're responsible for Louise losing her family! It was your wicked organization that caused her to become poisoned! Because of that she refused to see me! She refused to marry me even if we were deeply in love!" the boy shouted as he pulled back the hammer on the pistol.

"And my sister….she was investigating celestial being…and she was killed! Because of you I'm all alone. The only thing that has kept me going is the thought that if I'm out here in space then maybe, just maybe Louise will recover and come back to the field we both loved in school…and I'll find her out here in space!"

At this point setsuna was staring his former neighbor in the eyes. He still said nothing and let the boy vent his anger and grief. The two pilots behind him seemed to be letting the situation play out. For what reason tieria didn't know.

"give them back! You give them back to me! Neither one of them had anything to do with war…and neither one of them deserved to die!" with that saji's hands began to shake, clearly the boy did not have the stomach to pull the trigger.

Setsuna walked up to the disturbed young man…and punched him in the gut. Within a few seconds the boy's world went black as he passed out, setsuna grabbing him before he could float away.

With that matter handled tieria turned to the two new pilots. "before anything else happens or is done who are you and where did you get those gundams?" asked the innovade and the pilot in a red flight suit stepped forward, removing his helmet before taking a deep breath.

"My name is Noah Carson. I pilot the Gabriel gundam and a few other mobile suits. I also…am the leader of celestial being in an alternate timeline known as the cosmic era. Look I'll give a full explanation back onboard your ship but just know we are friends." Said Noah before looking to dearka who removed his own helmet.

"I'm Dearka elsman, former zaft red and pilot of the buster. Now I pilot the buster panzer for celestial being. Pretty much I'm the heavy artillery member of our little team." stated dearka, basically informing the innovade he was his equivalent in this other timeline.

"alternate timeline? And the leader of celestial being?" growled tieria. He had to admit these statements both irritated him and intrigued him. While the last thing they needed was another trinity team…wait they were a team? And to be the "heavy artillery member" it meant they had other specialties.

"if you really are part of a team then who else is with you?" asked tieria as he noticed setsuna had tensed, more likely to attack before he could get more information.

"Like I said I'll explain later but we are also from an alternate timeline. Suffice to say it was only me and dearka that came here. We do have a third member back home helping protect our people. He pilots a gundam known as the blitz jaeger and is our stealth specialist." Informed Noah.

The innovade mulled over the pros and cons of bringing these two back to the ship. While Noah's machine clearly was advanced and would help Ian complete the 00 gundams twin drive system. Still…another celestial being group? Last time they ran into one it turned out they were a far more radical version of their group. He also was certain they were somehow involved with the earth spheres governments getting GN drive technology.

Tieria decided the mystery of Noah's triple GN drives was enough to warrant hearing him out. After all if they claimed to not be enemies it would be better to do this than risk facing them on the battlefield. After all who knew how well Noah's three GN drives could help him out perform even the 00 gundam even after they got the twin drive system working.

"fine…you did help save setsuna after all. But I expect a FULL explanation when we get to the ship." Stated the innovade as he turned to head for the seravee.

"wait! I have one request since what I have to say…could have severe repercussions if handled improperly. I`m sure you intend to scrap the exia frame or just throw it in storage after you remove the GN drive. I mean it's outdated if this fight has shown anything. I realize I'm asking a lot with this…but can I have the exia's frame once you remove the solar reactor? I'll share my plans with it of course but I also want a genuine gundam frame to replace a machine I lost recently." Said Noah.

In truth he was sweating bullets. This was a huge risk he was taking. Not only because of how the series ends…but because he was basically planning to merge actual e-carbon…with ABC plastic. The fusion could result in a superior gunpla or just a superior and enhanced exia…or the request itself could backfire and he could have just made enemies of these people.

Tieria stopped in his tracks and looked back at the busted exia. It was true they would just throw it in storage for now after they removed the GN drive. But how he said a genuine gundam frame…what were his machines then?

"I can't answer that request...but if your information is as important as your making it out to be…I'll talk to our engineer to see what we can do." said tieria before he pushed off the floor and went to get into his gundam.

In the meantime setsuna hauled the unconscious young man back to the exia and with the help of Noah they all managed to get out of that hangar and began the trip back to the ptolamaios kai.

 _COSMIC BEING_

Kati maniquin was looking over the footage that the A-laws had gotten through the mission logs from the team that hit proud. She had to grind her teeth. Using military automatons to clean up a prison camp...she figured half those people that died were innocent. The A-laws weren't a true peace keeping force…they were a force designed to keep those in power IN power.

The colonel watched as the ahead clashed with the gundam exia. It seemed the battle was over as the head prepared to "disarm" exia but a new mobile suit showed up.

A gundam.

Most of its body was as black as the night around it spare the occasional warning label and the usual symbols which were minimal in the camera. It had blood red highlights and as the ahead looked into its blood red eyes she could see a determination she only saw in those fighting with a purpose which made the eyes shine and glow against the black face plate.

Switching the feed to warrant officer halvey Kati watched as the brilliant crimson beam speared alaga's GNX-III while the bright pink beam she'd recognize anywhere filled the space between the new machine and the lieutenant, disintegrating the now deceased lieutenants GN lance.

Switching back to the captains camera feed she saw him turn to the source of the crimson blast. Another new gundam. This one looked either lightly armed or she would hazard was a "barrage" or ranged type mobile suit with plenty of hidden missiles.

Rewinding the feed the tactical forecaster got a good look at the other new machine. It was too close for a full body shot but from what she could see she'd guess it was a CQC type.

Sighing Kati set the tablet down she glanced around at the soldiers of the A-laws around her. 2 new gundams…most of these soldiers were practically kids. They may have seen the footage of the fights with the gundams but it was rare to get out of those fights alive. The few vets they had would surely understand this but still…these two gundams changed the playing field enough she would need to do her homework.

 _COSMIC BEING_

Ian was astonished by this technology. Noah had just finished explaining his tale and their reason for being here. He had explained EVERYTHING from how he knew their plans for the exia and its GN drive to when and where to be to save the exia from being damn nearly scrap metal. He even could identify everyone by name…their real names which caused setsuna to leave when he mentioned lockon's real name.

But what caught Ian's attention was his explanation of this scanning technology. While he didn't bring his gundam in Noah had shown them his collection of battered and bruised models. The level of detail on these models was intense. But what made him believe Noah's story was the damage done to the models.

In his youth Ian had built models of everything from cars to tanks to mobile suits. No tool he could think of could make this damage look as real as it did. From the scorch marks on the shield of the GM commando from missiles and beams being deflected to the chipping and blackening of the barrels on the gouf elite's chain gun from firing. You could get close. VERY close at the best level of modeling. But just how natural this looked…it was unreal.

Right now the crew, namely tieria, was waiting on his ruling for the request of whether Noah could have exia's frame or not. Noah had explained his plan to build model versions of the parts exia needed, keeping as much of the original frame as possible, but then find a way to merge the scanned in model pieces with exia.

Looking up from the models Ian pondered the possibilities of this. Noah made it clear he wouldn't give them access to advanced technology through this scanning system nor would he be spoiling any of the future events. It sounded like a bad sci-fi time travel film but still without sumeragi there he seemed to be the defacto leader of the ship.

Finally he spoke. "So your gundams can basically be shrunk down, they won't take up space in the hangar? Cause as I'm sure you know I have 2 more gundams to put in there aside from yours and now I have to fit exia." He said, wanting to confirm he'd get to see this scanning process.

Noah nodded, "yeah sure. And I'm sure you all have your own quarters but dearka and I can share one." He stated, much to the blonde coordinators grief.

Ian crossed his arms and closed his eyes, trying to decide what to do. "And can you help me finish getting the twin drive system set up?"

Again Noah nodded.

"Ok fine. Lasse get us in geo-synchronous rendezvous position 2. Setsuna will have to go recruit lockon and get sumeragi back. In the meantime Noah if you can help me get the 00 ready in case we run into a fight..."he said, turning to the gunpla battler.

"I'll do my best. In all honesty I know the secret behind it but we won't be able to pull it off easily." He said as the group dispersed, Noah and dearka following Ian towards the hangar.

"Wait…"he said, stopping and turning back to push off the wall and catch the pink haired feldt grace in a hug. The girl blinked, confused but blushing as she slowly returned it. "I know what Neil meant to you and his death likely hit you hard. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for your loss…and you kind of seemed like you needed a hug in the anime all through season two." He said.

His kind words got a small sniffle as the girl held back tears and hugged him tightly. "Thank you…."she whispered in his ear before letting go.

"If you ever need to talk or another hug I'm always open even when I'm building." He said to which she nodded and wiped away a tear and they headed back to their own destinations.

"What was that about?" asked Ian.

"Sometimes people hide it well but every now and then some people just need a hug and some kind words." Stated the gunpla battler as he floated past Mr. Vashti and towards the hangar.

 _COSMIC BEING_

A few hours later, after Ian had the exia's GN drive installed in the 00 gundam he noticed Noah had climbed into the cockpit and just was sitting there, his eyes closed.

"Must be a dream come true. I mean the 00 gundam is the base model for your Gabriel right?" he asked the gunpla builder who shook his head.

"I mean it's nice to sit in the actual cockpit of the 00…but that's not my focus right now. One of the two ways to get the twin drive system working is willpower of sorts. A bond between the pilot and his machine." He said as he opened his eyes

Ian scratched his head, confused by his words. "How can will power alone get the twin drive system to work?"

Noah shook his head. "No no not willpower alone. Like bright noa says in the gundam series unicorn, no gundam pilot is simply assigned a gundam. Whether it be by fate, a mere wrong place right time, whatever. Every gundam pilot is chosen by the gundam. From the moment the pilot lays eyes on the gundam fate intertwines their paths. Some try to fight it, others try to separate the pilot from their gundam. But they will always be reunited. It's a bond that transcends the simple needs of tuning and maintenance. Even in terms of gunpla." He said, like a sage saying something extremely wise.

"But isn't all that scripted into the animes? Even ours?" asked Ian.

At that point Noah just raised his eyebrow. "You say that yet you're also doubting me."

Ian threw his hands up. "Well what am I supposed to make of that? What I just throw setsuna in the cockpit and it will magically work?"

"Let me give you an example. A good friend of mine was in the world championship for gunpla battles. His opponent was ruthless and badly damaged his gundam before pinning it to the wall with two blades, one through the left torso vent, and the other in his right shoulder. The model was so battered and beaten its eyes flickered and it shut down." He said, starting the tale of the famous reiji's last gunpla battle.

"But for some reason the match wasn't called. The model was responding in the system with multiple critical failure warnings, and the match should have been over. Gloating over his near victory the opponent began to beat the mobile suits head with its bare fists. While the builder tried to get the model working nothing seemed to work. All the while the fighter kept shouting at it to wake up, that they had to keep fighting. That they weren't done and could win." Noah stopped to take a breath.

"Why not just give up? The machine clearly was done if the builder can't even get it to respond." Stated Ian, enthralled by the story.

"Because neither of them wanted to lose. Finally as the fighter began to give up the models eyes flickered back on and the controls began responding again. It had heard the "pilots" desire to win and had its own desire re-ignited…or at least that's what they say. Since it was a model the builder disengaged the right arm and the fighter brought the left arm up and yanked the sword out of its torso." Said Noah, smiling at just how intrigued Ian was.

"In the end they won, by a close margin but they realized the fighter was being controlled somehow and managed to get through to him through his model while winning at the same time. Point is sometimes faith and the will to win…to survive is all you need. Through every gundam series most pilots go through that same moment and call out to their machines. In return the machines respond and give the pilot their strength." Now even Noah felt like that sage as Ian stepped back and let him climb out of the cockpit.

Deciding to change the subject as the celestial being engineer was starting to smile and feel a new drive to get this system working he asked, "so what is the other way to get the twin drive system to work?"

"You have to build the two GN drives at the same time, building them specifically to run in sync with each other." Said Noah as he looked to his Gabriel gundam. "The Gabriel is unique though and needs tuning after every operation…most gunpla do just to keep them in top fighting shape but Gabriel's trinity drive isn't exactly made up of three GN drives."

Ian raised an eyebrow at that statement. "Then how does it operate so smoothly?"

"The gundam I used for a base is something you're likely working on. The gundam 00 seven sword/g. it isn't actually fielded till after the A-laws are dealt with and not to spoil anything but it has to run on GN condensers. I created what I have named "GN well" drives by capping the GN condenser units with true GN drives. By doing this the condensers collect excess particles and store them…or at least the way I built the model they do. This gives me greater operating time in trans-am and allows me to access it again sooner." Explained Noah. It was more then he intended to give but felt it may help Ian have faith in setsuna.

The engineer nodded. "Makes sense. It's basically how the condenser in the gundams torso works. Collects excess GN particles to use as a power source and help the gundam run smoother."

Noah felt a little proud hearing that. He felt it was the closest he'd come to having the man compliment his genius.

They both turned around to look at the blue and white gundam. Standing next to the Gabriel it looked like a younger sibling trying to match its elder. In time Noah knew it would but for now he turned and went to start working on the parts for the exia.

 _COSMIC BEING_

As setsuna piloted the shuttle away from the space elevator he looked back through the doorway at the two recruits. Lyle dylandy, twin brother to the previous lockon stratus and now the new lock. And sumeragi lee Noriega. Celestial beings tactical forecaster.

While he wasn't overjoyed at replacing lockon he knew they needed a pilot to fill their ranged fighter spot on the team.

And while sumeragi wasn't in tip top condition, trying to stare into the bottle of any type of alcohol she could get they needed her more than anything if they were to start doing armed interventions again.

Looking back out front he noticed a trail of red sparkles off in the distance. Growling somewhat he used the shuttles onboard camera system to zoom in. what he found disturbed him.

It was a squad from the A-laws. Three GNX models and an ahead leading them. And they were heading in the direction of the ptolmaios!

Increasing his speed setsuna called back to lockon who came up to cockpit just as sestina got Ian on the line.

"What's wrong setsuna? Tracking your arrival and just noticed your speed almost double." Stated the engineer.

"The ptolemaios is in trouble! A-laws units are heading in your direction!" exclaimed setsuna as he grabbed his bag nearby.

Ian groaned. "No not now! I just had Noah get rid of his models….what are we going to do?" he exclaimed in return.

"Load my new gundam onto the catapult and open the launch bay. I don't care if the drives are synced or not. I`m going to give it a trial by fire." Said setsuna as he left to go change into his flight suit.

"Is he crazy? How is he going to get onboard and to the gundam in time?" asked Lyle as he looked to the gundam designer.

"That kid is crazy…my bet he plans to ditch the shuttle while you guys meet up with us. Just focus on getting onboard. Let setsuna worry about the gundam. I`m going to try and track down Noah!" said Ian before cutting the communication.

A moment later lockon could see the ship they were speaking of…and the mobile suits maneuvering to attack it. Slowing the shuttle down he saw the launch bay doors open as well as the hangar doors below. He noticed a light turn on on his control board signaling the aft air lock was opening and bit his lip. He hoped that kid knew what he was doing.

 _COSMIC BEING_

As setsuna propelled himself into the catapult deck he saw the 00 gundam waiting at the rear. The eyes were dull and the GN drives were dormant.

Reaching the gundam he opened the cockpit and climbed inside. As he sat down he could feel the machine connecting with him. He could sense the bond with his exia's GN drive, the machine yearned to help him rid the world of evil.

Closing his eyes as the cockpit door closed and the mobile suit activated he tried to reach out to the O gundams drive. Listening to the two drives spin up he could hear the fact they were not in sync within his soul…or so it felt.

"Exia…O gundam…with me as the pilot we can work together to cut the evil from this world. So wake up 00…wake up and lend me your strength." He said quietly. He may not be a religious person but if there was one thing he put his faith in it was his gundam.

He could hear the drives attempting to work together, trying to find a balance that would allow the 00 to fully power up.

Opening his eyes he gripped the controls. "WAKE UP OO GUNDAM! WAKE UP AND SHOW THE EVIL OF THIS WORLD YOUR POWER!" he cried out as finally the hum of both drives working together filled his ears.

As the monitors came online he saw the ahead sitting in front of the catapult. He watched the barrel of its rifle glow and fire what should have been a fatal blow. Instead the finally synchronized GN drives spun around on his shoulders and soon the whole tunnel was filled with GN particles.

The orange beam stopped in its tracks. At first just being pushed back by the particles but in a small explosion the beam dissipated and lost its fight against the 00 gundam.

"setsuna F seiei, 00 gundam, launching!" he shouted before feeling the gundam be propelled out of the tunnel, through the smoke and as he drew his blade he sliced the ahead in half, flying past it before stopping, the explosion filling the background as the three GNX models that tieria had launched and held off turned to face the 00.

Closing his eyes once more setsuna took in the sensation he felt, the connection between him and the two GN drives.

With this gundam he could once more fight the evil that plagued this world. And this time he'd make sure to cut out the heart and change the world to the one lockon wanted.

 **THE WORLD LOCKON AND HIM WANTED**

 _ **COSMIC BEING**_

 **OK…SO HERE WE ARE. CHAPTER ONE OF THE GUNDAM 00 SIDE STORY. SORRY IT'S KINDA SHORT BUT I`M GONNA BE A BIT MORE LIBERAL WITH HOW THIS ONE PLAYS OUT. MAINLY BECAUSE THE ADDITION OF GABRIEL ALONE GIVES CELESTIAL BEING A GOOD ADVANTAGE HERE THOUGH THE MACHINE IT'S SELF NO LONGER HAS A STRONG ADVANTAGE.**

 **ALSO DEPENDING ON THE REVIEWS I GET HERE AND ON MY MAIN STORY "PURSUING DREAMS AND SLASHING NIGHTMARES" MAY BE PUT ON HIATUS WHILE I TRY AND PUMP THIS STORY OUT. OTHERWISE IT COULD GET CONFUSING BASED ON EVENTS THAT HAPPEN HERE THAT TRANSLATE INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER ALONE OF THAT FIC.**

 **ANYWAYS AS ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW.**


	2. prime

**Thanks for waiting so long for this chapter. I hope I can keep this story going. I`m only planning about 8 more chapters but they will be sporadic.**

 **prime**

As the 00 launched and took out the ahead that had been intent on killing him the three GNX models that had been accompanying the advanced model seemed lost in their own minds as they tried to comprehend just what happened.

Tieria was about to turn and deal with them when a flurry of missiles came from the direction of the ptolemaios kai and destroyed two of them but drew the third out of his funk and he began to retreat. Sadly, he had the misfortune of turning and thinking that he had the right to leave. Instead a pink beam speared his GN drive and the unit exploded into pink cloud.

The 00 floated in space, it's head turning to see who had fired the missiles as they weren't big enough to have come from the ship. It was the buster panzer standing on an open catapult. With the battle over the gundam began to back into the ship and setsuna noticed tieria doing the same.

 **Prime**

Saji looked to the tray of food hooked into the wall. He was hungry to be sure…but he was also too upset to eat. He was onboard the ship of celestial being. A group he despised and hated with all his being. But what could he do?

He wasn't a pilot. He wasn't a fighter. He was a space engineer who used to work on heavens pillar.

He heard a knock on his cell and looked up as the door opened. That one pilot was there. The one that he saw with setsuna and the purple haired pilot.

Wearing his red celestial being uniform Noah looked to the tray of food. "hey if you're not going to eat that mind if I have it? I`m starving." He said before just taking the tray and starting to eat. Saji never even got to say no.

"what are you doing here? I have nothing to say to a member of celestial being." Stated saji.

Noah reached behind him and pulled something around that was tied to his belt, likely so it didn't float away. It looked like a model kit.

"brought you something to work on. Figured if you're going to mope in here like a whiney bitch least I can do is relieve your boredom. Honestly I thought shinn was bad in gundam seed destiny after Stella dies but shit at least he threw a temper-tantrum and attacked Kira. You just gave the hell up." Said Noah as he pushed the model kit over to saji, letting the zero gravity get it too him.

Saji moved and watched it float past him. It was some type of "mobile worker" from an anime called gundam origin. "why would you give me this?" he asked.

"cause you work with this timelines version of those fixing up the solar rail things. Thought you may enjoy it. I included a basic tool kit. Build it or don't I don't really care. Just something to occupy your time I guess." Said Noah as he began to leave the cell…with saji's food.

"hey wait!" called out the young man to which Noah stopped and looked back at him.

"what do you mean…moping like a whiney…um." he didn't want to say the last word.

Noah shrugged. "I don't know. You don't eat, you don't really say anything to anyone. You just sit there and mope. I get it. You lost your sister and your girl. But you also don't know the full story. A lot of people don't and so celestial being is shrouded in this belief we are horrible people bent on destroying the peace everyone seeks not ending war."

"then what is the full story? Tell me, explain just where my thinking went wrong." Growled saji.

"for starters your girlfriend. There is a difference between a true GN drive and the GN drive TAU. A true GN drive has no true side effects even if you took the kind of attack that her family did. Which we never attack civilian targets. Now tell me when have you ever seen on the news any footage of a gundam with the green particles attack a civilian target?" he asked.

That question had saji thinking. It was true the footage the news had had shown two types of gundams. The ones he'd seen onboard with the green particles and the ones that used GN drive similar to what the A-laws now use. "so your saying celestial being didn't attack Louise?" he asked.

"in a manner of speaking they did but it was a splinter cell. We had nothing to do with them. The reason Louise was poisoned was the side effect of intense exposure to the fake GN particles. My guess the throne gundams were heading back to base and one of them decided to throw a fit seeing her families party. Fired on them for no reason other than jealousy. On this ship, everyone here had humanity's best interests in mind and are professionals. We won't attack anyone without sufficient cause." Said Noah.

Saji seemed taken back by that statement. So, celestial being didn't attack Louise? But even so she was attacked out of a childish fit over them not getting to have fun?

"and what has happened since to these…throne gundams?" saji asked.

"destroyed. When they started attacking civilian targets and going after targets that were not important to our cause we fought back. We attacked them and saw that the rabid dogs were put down." Said Noah, lying since it was ali al who put them down.

"so…then Louise was avenged…sort of." The boy seemed to be finding a sense of peace in that.

"to my knowledge yes…your sister however has not been. If I had to guess that splinter cell employed a man named ali al saachez. A merc. Probably was told to "handle her" when she started snooping into celestial being. One of our former pilots tried due to saachez having ties to the group that killed his family. He died though trying to fight him on his own after he was given his own gundam." Said Noah. He could see this seemed to alarm saji but also sadden him.

"you wanna avenge your sister? Help us. You don't have to join but we could always use help around the ship." said Noah hoping to pull saji out of his funk and get him to grow a pair earlier then he does in the series. He just hoped it didn't make him pull the trigger on Louise later.

The boy mulled it over in his head. He had to admit a weight was somewhat lifted knowing Louise had been avenged but to know this ali al saachez was still out there made his blood boil. And Noah did say he wouldn't have to join them.

"think it over. You don't have to give us an answer right away." Said Noah before finally leaving. He knew he had given saji a lot to think about.

 **Prime**

A few hours later Noah was watching in the hangar of one of celestial beings bases as his own real grade exia model had ben scanned in and was docked next to the real exia's frame. Currently the technicians were executing his idea as best as they could.

The exia had been cleaned up and broken down to the point they had begun disassembling the RG exia. It was amazing when they did that. Carefully they had removed the left leg at the hip and the necessary armor to repair the right leg from the RG exia and as they did so it was as if to keep with the "real" grade namesake the plastic turned metal had changed in a flurry of blue of green particles so that all the necessary wires and connection ports and such were there.

Ian floated over to Noah and turned to face the two gundams. "you really think this will work? If it does you will have redefined the construction of almost every resource we need to make gundams." He stated.

Noah nodded. "yes I'm aware of that. But the exia and its line of machines are the only ones to receive real grade treatment. but otherwise yeah if this works I can see what can be done to help with gundam development." Stated Noah as he watched the techs move the replacement leg over to the exia frame. Now they would see if everything would fit.

What happened next was nothing short of amazing. As the leg neared the hip socket waiting for it the leg began to glow green and suddenly it grew an aura of green and blue particles. The leg seemed to meld with the gundam frame, the whole machine beginning to glow. A bright light slowly filed the room and as it dulled Noah's RG exia was now in pieces, literally holes on it where the armor of the exia had still been in disrepair.

"what just happened…." asked Ian as him and Noah pushed off the wall and floated over to where the celestial being engineers were now examining the complete exia gundam.

"I don't believe it! The exia is completely repaired!" shouted Ian as he floated over the shoulders after examining the GN drive. "even the GN dive is properly installed. What happened Noah?" asked the astounded engineer as he tried to get Noah to explain something even he misunderstood.

Noah threw his arms up. "I'm not sure. My guess is the ZERO system used whatever allows the plavsky particles to bring the gunpla to life to fuse it with the gundam, making repairs where needed." Stated the gunplay builder as he looked into the cockpit. The cockpit wasn't any different than before. Perfect.

Just as Noah was about to begin discussing with the celestial being engineer how to modify the gundam and potentially enhance his now "EX-caliber prime" the alarms began sounding.

Noah looked around, seeing everyone already scrambling to sortie tieria and setsuna. "STOP!" Noah and everyone did as he said as his voice rang out into the hangar. Turning to the arms hanging from the ceiling he pointed to the weapons he already had prepped. "I'm launching in EX-caliber prime! Have the buster panzer ready to follow me if things get dicey!" he called out and looked to Ian.

The engineer blinked. "what the hell!? You haven't even used this type of cockpit! How are you gonna fight them off on your own?" asked Ian as Noah settled into his new cockpit.

"I may be new to this cockpit style but this gundam I hand designed. The exterior may be almost identical to the exia but if the exia frame is truly merged with my gundam then it is more my machine then yours at this point. I can handle it I promise." Stated Noah as he flexed his hands over the controls.

Closing his eyes Noah let his memory of the various gundam series guide his motions. A few switches flipped, buttons pressed, and he opened his eyes to hearing the gundam powering up.

Ian shook his head and waved everyone away. As the cockpit door closed and the monitors came online Noah watched the arms move the enhanced GN sword 3 or now dubbed "kings saber" and the "kings guard" system into place. Grabbing the control sticks he moved the arms up to take the weapons before the gundams docking system was released and he began to move it toward the hangar door intended for material shipments.

A message came in over text telling Noah how to answer comm requests and just as he managed to remove it he had to use its knowledge to answer one. It was Ian of course.

"fine you know the gundam but you hardly know how to use its systems. Let tieria and setsuna handle this. Or use Gabriel. You're not ready!" he exclaimed but Noah just cut the comms. Flexing his hands again he watched the bay doors open and slowly floated out into open space.

Once more he was pinged and he answered it. It was feldt. "before you go try and get killed or whatever your gonna do you should know it's a full team of ahead with 3 ships backing them, reinforcements will be backing them up once they see what we are fielding. It sounds like your taking charge since miss sumeragi isn't wanting to provide tactical forecasting. So, what's the plan?" asked the pink haired girl.

"launch dearka and have him handle the ships from range. He can back me up if I need it." He stated before once again closing it out. Gripping the controls Noah had to contain his excitement. He was piloting a gundam!

Pushing his feet down on the accelerators he boosted out into the open. It was time the 00 universe felt the fear that zaft did.

 **prime**

Colonel barrack zinin was both happy and terrified. After his botched mission at proud him and the warrant officer had been assigned to a new task force they were putting together now that celestial being had shown up. The only reason him and Louise were even being considered was the fact they lived through combat with not one, not 2, not even 3…but 4 gundams.

What was better was they had nearly eliminated one of them. It was an older model but still the fact they almost beat it was a win according to the higher ups. An internal investigation was going on after it was revealed the gundam that ultimately saved the older model was using the A-LAWS type of GN drives or at least it's red particles stated that.

That being said he heard about the fact they had discovered another one of celestial being's bases. He insisted...no BEGGED to be put on the attacking team.

But as the gundam survivor lead the three ahead team attack on the base he was surprised to see only one GN particle trail leaving to defend it.

"all units hold position…I wanna know why they have only one gundam being sent out to defend them. They have to have at least 3 available." He stated as his camera's zoomed in on the gundam. "no…it can't be…" he gasped as he saw something he didn't expect.

It was the blue one…but it was…different. It was pristine. Not only that he looked over its weapon system and it's shield. Those weren't the same as the ones on file. What was this machine?

As the gundam closed the distance the team leader ordered they open fire and they began to rain hell down on the gundam from the three ahead rifles. Now usually gundams were agile and tended to seem to have precognition level skills in dodging…but this gundam.

Barack could only watch as it took every shot on its shield before the two blue bars on the side swung forward and began to glow red. Time seemed to slow as a ring of GN particles formed behind it and in a sudden dash it seemed to ram the team leaders ahead. But something was off.

The ahead it had rammed suddenly went limp and as his team mate began screaming for back up while drawing her beam saber he heard her scream as bright pink bolts of energy pierced the ahead the blue and white gundam now used like a meat shield and struck her own mobile suit.

This wasn't the way of the gundams. They didn't use shields like that. These tactics were different. The gundam was different…the pilot was different…

"JUST WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" shouted barrack as the gundam tossed its meat shield aside before it exploded and he watched the GN sword three swing forward. Drawing his beam saber, he blocked the sword and tried to push the gundam away.

Ultimately the gundam forced him out of the stalemate and just as it was about to cut him down a pair of green beams came between them. Both machines looked up to see the buster panzer pointing to where barrack had come from.

Looking in that direction it didn't take long for him to see one of the three ships limping away, a few GNX models trailing it as an escort. How did he not realize what this gundam was here to do?

Quickly boosting back, the survivor dodged a swing from Noah's blade before boosting away to follow the ships back.

As EX-caliber turn to the buster panzer the machine visibly shrugged. "you said to pay attention and keep whoever it outlined in green alive…it outlined him." Stated dearka as he opened a comm channel with Noah. "at least we know you can handle yourself in that gundam. Come on. they just got word as to where another miester is being held."

Noah nodded and cut the comms, following him back inside.

 **prime**

Noah was sipping on a bottle of fluids, root beer…not that he would have argued some liquor right now but he was listening to their meeting about allelujah's location. Just as it was getting to where sumeragi was about to "storm out" as best one could in zero gravity, Noah floated over to her and grabbed her shoulder.

"let me…" about to protest she found herself grabbing her cheek after Noah had slapped it.

"GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF WOMEN! SO, SOME PEOPLE DIED UNDER YOUR COMMAND, BIG DEAL! I just started running the cosmic era's celestial being crew and you know how many people have died under my watch?" he asked to which sumeragi took a look of concern over her face.

"300. 300 good men and women gave their lives in the defense of orb when the earth alliance blitzed us while they were getting repaired. You know why I didn't give up when I'm basically just a god damn civilian!?" Noah shouted at her.

"why….so many people….and you don't seem to care at all." Whispered sumeragi as she looked down and away from him.

"BECAUSE THEY KNEW WHAT THE FUCK THEY SIGNED UP FOR! They were all slated to be in the safety of the archangel or kushinagi or my own ptolemaios class ship known as the purgatory. But no! they all felt the earth alliance was in the wrong in their war and felt they should try to teach them a lesson doing what they knew best! They were sailors so they re-manned their vessels knowing they could be sunk at any time!" shouted Noah before turning to point at setsuna.

"setsuna was a fucking child soldier! You think ali al sachez would have cared if he died? No cause he's a fucking psychopath but still! You think lockon would want you to dive into a bottle of liquor just cause five people who knew the risks died under your command?!" he shouted.

At this point dearka floated over and put a hand on Noah's shoulder. "hey man…that's kind of a low blow…" he said to which Noah shoved him off.

"so!? who in this room would blame her if you died cause something went wrong and her plan failed?" asked Noah loudly as he glanced back at everyone

Everyone except dearka and Lyle shook their head. "for the record…I'm lockon stratus now aren't I?" asked Lyle.

Noah just glared at Lyle before turning back to sumeragi. "everyone here is ready to lay down their lives to fix the mistakes you made following Aeolia Schenberg's original plan which was corrupted. So, go ahead and dive back into a bottle…. but just remember no one here blames you no matter what choice you make." stated Noah as he let her go and let dearka guide him back to his spot.

As she left setsuna decided to speak up. "no regrets…." He stated which stopped her and she looked back at him. "even if the plan fails and we all died…not one of us has any regrets." Stated setsuna.

"um…I might…" piped up Lyle to which Noah quickly threw his fist into the man's gut. "shut up ya pansy." growled Noah.

Looking back from Noah and Lyle to the tactical forecaster setsuna continued. "no matter what happens allelujah is our comrade. Even Noah and dearka have agreed to help us. So, no matter what choice you make we will save him...one way or another." Stated setsuna.

The tactical forecaster turned around to look to Noah. "just tell me this…at the end of all this…. how many of the people in this room survive?" she asked quietly.

"while I shouldn't tell you this…but the crew actually grows by a few, and it`ll grow a bit more with me here as I have people on a list to save. Everyone makes it out. Maybe not entirely intact or as themselves…but everyone lives. Plus, now that I'm here I'll lay down my life before I see any of you die." Stated Noah.

Sumeragi nodded and left, a lot more going through her mind now then the simple sorrow of how horrible her tactical forecasts had been.

Sighing collectively the group seemed to turn to Noah. He blinked. "what….no one does that in the anime and I mean I'm in the same boat as her in regards to having blood on my hands…figured I fit the bill to wake her up." Stated the growing innovator.

Ian ran a hand through his hair. "still doesn't change how things will go does it?" asked the engineer.

Noah shrugged. "it might. It might not. Either way feldt, update her on our fighting strength and include mine and dearka's profile and our gundam's profiles I gave you. She`ll come up with a plan…I just hope she makes the same one as the anime." Stated Noah as he pushed off for the door.

After he left the room was quiet for a moment before they all slowly went back to what they were doing…except Lyle…he was in the fetal position floating just off the floor. Becoming an innovator wasn't just changing Noah's mind or the whole glowing eye thing. He had hit him hard.

 **Prime**

Sumeragi lee Noriega sipped on the straw of a water bottle. A few remaining droplets of her tears still hung in the room but after crying for a few minutes she had received a data packet from feldt. Looking it over she could already picture a plan after looking over their targets defenses and when she got ahold of Noah and dearka's profile she knew exactly what to do…especially since Noah had slipped a note into his with the very plan she had devised plus with his own additions.

He was right. No one here thought any less of her for the fact they lost so many people. And with allelujah she could at least hope the plan worked and one of her sins was absolved. But still. Noah was only 25 and had 300 people under his command died. To imagine a conflict so horrible 300 people didn't hardly phase a former civilian just cause "they knew what they signed up for"

it sounded like they were needed over there more than here.

Putting the plan into words she submitted it to feldt and shut down her computer. God only knew what would happen now…she just hoped Noah's revisions would work the way HE planned…

 **prime**

Noah sighed as he flexed his hands on the control balls of the Gabriel's cockpit. Switching cockpits would be hard…but for now he was focused on the task at hand. wearing his flight suit he made sure it was sealed for the third time.

A comm channel came up with dearka and he glanced to him. "you sure this is the best idea? I mean we will be traveling right over Carpentaria in this jump to avoid the atmosphere. And on top of that you really think it will actually make it so they don't see us coming?" asked dearka as he went over his and Noah's parts of the plan.

Ontop of the intended plan from the original anime him and Noah would be launching shortly with Noah creating a quantum leap field that would have them pass through the cosmic era to come back out near the base just before celestial being instigated their attack. From that position dearka would lock down and unleash a full barrage attack on the base, firing everything he had while Noah used the barrage and trans-am as cover to get to the other side of the base where he would unleash a new version of his hyper discharge shot based on sei and his star build strikes discharge system.

But the area of the cosmic era they would pass over would be Carpentaria and who knew when. It was technically a random jump. What if the defenses managed to be fast enough to hit one of them and knock them off course? What if it was a "new file" as Noah called the possibility of them hitting an unaltered cosmic era timeline. No celestial being, no Noah…none of that.

"your being paranoid dearka. It`ll work. Trust me." Stated Noah as their gundams were moved up to the launch tunnels.

"Gabriel gundam, buster panzer, set to launch. Handing timing control to you." State feldt over the comms.

"I have control. Gabriel gundam, Noah, launching!" shouted Noah as he felt the Gabriel gundam get thrown from the ship. Looking to his side he saw the buster panzer as well. With a few buttons being pressed the GN sword bits on his back shot out in front of them and dearka lined the buster panzer up behind him. "here we go…operation saving grace here we go." Said Noah before the two gundams flew into the red GN particle field before the bits followed. Shortly after the ptolemaios flew through the same space with no effect as they headed for earth.

 **prime**

Sei grunted as he blocked a beam saber on the build gundam MK 2's arm shield. This had certainly been different then a gunpla battle from the start. A couple times he had almost regretted joining but then he remembered why he was doing this and his resolve was steeled for a bit longer.

Suddenly the huge battle seemed to stop as a thunderous clap sounded and a red flash filled the sky. Suddenly his alarms blared stating it was detecting GN particles and he looked up, managing to see the 6 GN sword bits fly overhead before forming a particle field.

Shortly after that everyone was looking up as the Gabriel gundam and buster panzer flew overhead and into the field. Watching it disappear everyone stood still like a burglar waiting to see if they were caught.

When it seemed the two powerhouse gundams weren't coming back the fighting over Carpentaria base resumed.

 **prime**

As the pair exited the quantum leap field the two gundams just stood where they landed. The two pilots were trying to make sense of what they saw.

"Carpentaria is under attack…by us?" asked dearka as he took his helmet off and ran a hand through his hair. "I thought you weren't forming an army. And what were all those suits…" he thought aloud as he looked to Noah via the video communications channel.

Noah shrugged. "I made it clear to rozene if anyone came asking for asylum with us to divert them to the three ships alliance…but…that was sei's build gundam mk 2. The rest I have no clue." Stated Noah as the Gabriel's sword bits docked back onto the shield on its back.

"then why are they attacking Carpentaria? Why is the earth alliance doing it? I mean I saw all those strike daggers!" exclaimed dearka.

"Elsman calm down! Look its natural that they attack. They normally do directly after orb but we did trash them pretty-hard. They likely needed to resupply more than they did in the anime. But the fact clearly there were Zeon suits and GM's. so, celestial being had a presence there. I`ll have to get to the bottom of it when we get back." Stated Noah as the Gabriel gundam moved and draw one of its buster sword 2's. "get to your spot and launch your barrage on my signal." with that the Gabriel lifted off the ground and boosted off to get to his spot for the plan.

Dearka rolled his eyes and walked the buster the few steps to where he would lock down and opened all its missile ports as well as set up in its new mode, something Noah helped him set up while they were waiting for the mobile suits to be loaded at the base.

A few tweaks to the machines parts and coding and now, under the slide out shoulder missile racks now sat the buster's old weapons, primed and ready to fire. The buster panzers arms were out with the beam cannons off the panzer pack mounted on them. This was the buster panzer berserker mode. No aiming, no targeting system, just "nuke it from orbit it's the only way to be sure" red button pressing destruction.

Looking at his mission clock he saw that it was almost time…and there was the signal.

Dearka watched as he could see the faint outline of Noah's sword bit's forming what originally was a hyper discharge ring. Seeing that dearka brought up the selection of the new mode in his weapons loadout and counted down.

"five…. four…. three…. two…" a moment later he hit the button and the buster panzer shook as every missile and gun was fired. Trails of smoke and a pair of green beams left the buster panzer and dearka loosened his collar a bit. He hoped Noah informed the group of his plans for after the attack.

Just as he did this a flurry of massive red orbs assaulted the base in time with his missiles as Noah fired one of his hyper discharge blasts only for the GN field it hit to break it up into smaller shots by breaking every other second to let some of the blast through. While cutting the impact power in half as well as the beam itself still this clearly had the base shook up.

Just as the base had a chance to counter them as dearka watched their mobile suits scramble as well as their defense cannons try to find them a pair of large pink beams assaulted the base, destroying their hangar.

"looks like Noah's plan is working…or is it sumeragi's…." he asked himself, pondering just who's plan this was at this point. The base was pock marked with impacts from his missiles and Noah's barrage, mobile suits lay wrecked already from the misfortune of dodging one attack only to be hit by the other and the building itself had a few new holes. Dearka just hoped he missed killing any prisoners or the girl known as Marie.

 **prime**

As setsuna and tieria flew in and began their assault Noah flew up between the GNX units and the base. "I SHALL NOT ALLOW YOU TO INTERFERE!" shouted Noah before he flew into the group, a single pass and swing of his GN buster sword two bisecting two jinx units before he turned and drew a sword rifle to block a beam saber.

As the GNX units decided he was the biggest threat at that moment he soon found himself surrounded. Noah tried to get into the dance of combat but this wasn't like fighting GINN's and strike daggers. They could fly and had similar beam technology.

After taking a few hits and having to drop a couple weapons which disappeared into plavsky particles as they fell he finally found himself watching a GNX get speared by a shot from Lyle. "did…Lyle…you're not lockon you ass! I don't need rescued by you…" growled Noah to himself as he turned to where he knew the sniper was set up.

"damn it! Get OFF!" shouted Noah as a JINX grabbed him from behind and another grabbed his side, finding his reaction times to fast to simple bring down normally.

That was when it happened. His world seemed to slow to a standstill. Outside his cockpit the Gabriel gundam began to shed its armor as GN particles flowed freely from its GN drives. With a spin he removed the mobile suits and activated his wrist beam sabers to slice them in half diagonally before climbing above the dog fight which seemed to still be frozen in time for Noah.

As he did rose above them time slowly came back into effect as they all looked for him. Finally looking up they watched as his GN sword bits formed a ring and a particle field below him as the Gabriel gundam seemed to curl in on itself

Slowly going over him like an anime transformation the rings swept over the armor less legs, somehow replacing the armor as the feet that had basically fallen off were replaced, the armor on the legs was new but similar to anyone who knew Noah.

As the bits finished and returned to their new home almost any fighting happening seemed to stop as Noah's new machine…well…new to the fight, grabbed its weapons which hung in place.

Flowing with the wind around the machine was EX-calibers cloak which hung over the left arm as usual. Essentially it was EX-caliber prime, but now it had a 00[T]'s shield over it's right shoulder which was where the GN sword bits docked.

With the transformation, complete Noah grabbed his cockpit controls and grinned. "now…your all fucked…" stated Noah before the EX-caliber prime disappeared with a breeze as it broke down into particles.

Reappearing with his king's saber drawn he ran the blade through the back of a GNX before stabbing the heated blades from his king's guard into the GN drive tau of another. Withdrawing both weapons, he boosted up before jinking to the left to block a flurry of shots from an ahead.

Spinning around Noah let go of his king's saber and let it retract up his arm before drawing the GN short sword. Targeting the ahead the growing innovator fired the tip though the ahead moved…but it was never his true target. A GNX behind it found the blades tip burying itself into the gut of the GNX and he yanked on the handle, dragging the GNX down into the ahead before bringing up his MAC cannon form of the king's guard and firing a railgun round into the stunned ahead, destroying both suits.

Seeing that the "outdated" gundam was trashing them the remaining suits, a measly 3 GNX and 2 ahead turned and headed for the carrier plane thing they had been on.

Noah was panting as he maneuvered the gundam to continue with his plan, seeing the arios and the others take off he knew the plan had gone off without much of a hitch. Not that it had one in the anime. But as he felt his adrenaline die down he tried to put a name to this feeling…it was like…it was like the one time in his life Noah had tried a chemical mixture, drugs basically, that he had designed before he went into programming to try and recreate the SEED mode Kira and the others entered. Every move was mapped out five, six, hell almost ten moves ahead of his enemy. And the way he had been transferred into EX-caliber prime…where was his Gabriel gundam?

He recalled being able to see what his enemies were going to do before they did it, he remembered forming a plan based off the idiot notion that "if I was behind them" and then next second HE WAS behind them.

Was this what it meant to be an innovator?

Still he gripped his controls in agitation as he once more had more questions about his own body then a kid going through puberty. Such a subtle evolution…

Heading off to his and dearka's rendezvous point he continued to ponder just what had happened. He was still so new to this cockpit style yet he suddenly felt EXACTLY like how he had explained it to murrue. Like this cockpit was built FOR HIM. The gundam designed FOR HIM. It didn't even feel like his EX-caliber though. It felt like someone had custom tuned it and re-built it with Noah personally in mind.

 **prime**

Off in a seedy dive bar a woman sat in a private booth, her eyes slowly fading from having a golden glow. Her similarly golden blonde hair settled from the light breeze she had made around herself. Not enough for the other patrons to notice but as she took a sip of her whine she couldn't help but giggle. "he's starting to tap into it more. And he's getting to be a natural fighter. Won't be long before I have to break out other pilots to beat him." She whispered to herself

"or maybe I just need to throw bigger mobile suits at him. Or more advanced. Knowing him he's already building another one." She giggled before downing the remainder of her wine. "let's go see what he's up to." And with that she left quietly, no one seeming to notice her as she walked out of the bar.

 **Prime**

Ok. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter but I wanted to get this up and felt the introduction of a new character was a perfect cliff hanger. Also, I hope you all don't mind the whole transformation scene. A bit of a Gary sue but as I've stated in my original fanfiction this story is going to introduce a lot of things about Noah and just trust me the original story won't be the same once I get this done.

Anyways please review and if you haven't already check out my story pursuing dreams and slashing nightmares.

P.S. just cut and paste some from an older variation of this chapter, hope it fit in to the point you don't notice.


	3. promises made

Noah groaned as he sat at the bar in a club. His EX-caliber prime was hidden in a forest nearby, dearka currently heading out to help with an alternative problem. Noah however was currently trying to come up with a new mobile suit design.

The drawing in his notebook were something very VERY farfetched even for him. After he had gone through the fight during the operation to help save allelujah he had come down from quite the high and had nearly crashed his gundam.

A small…picnic and trip to reality through the buster panzer and he had finally recovered. The whiskey he was sipping on helped the still constant headache though. It was like he had dived so deep into an innovator state that without the GN particles he was getting near crippling migraines. The flight here from where they landed they had left him, but the moment he shut down his gundam they had slowly crept back.

All he could think of was how to try to fix that. Plus, that high…it wasn't…addictive per say. But he would certainly call it an…intelligent high. Like any drug he had tried, and he wouldn't deny being wild before he settled into college and doing what he was doing, but like any drug he had found intriguing he wanted to try it again and again. But he knew his limit, how to stave off addiction. But to have the withdrawal like effects hit him so suddenly…he was about ready to run back to his gundam just to power it up and get rid of the pain.

When he was in that innovator state everything was so clear. His mind was made up. He knew what he was going to do. His gundam knew what he wanted to do. It was…well he wanted to say like godhood but he had yet to be in such a state and face off against another gundam.

The oddest part had been going back to reality he had come down with an instant and painful case of more migraines. Almost as if the GN particles were…a PART of him. The medics at the lab had stabilized him and doped him up on painkillers but he still had had trouble doing much other then gathering a few items from home like his notebook and research on the plavsky particles.

Was he finishing his transition into an innovator? They never showed setsuna really "evolve" but his pain when he wasn't near the particles was like what he imagined setsuna would eventually feel in the 00-raiser condenser version while fighting the ELS.

As he took another sip of whiskey he felt a hand rest on his shoulder and all the pain went away. Closing his eyes, he expected himself to fall back from a heart attack, or just pass out. When he didn't his eyes shot open and he turned around to see a rather sexy blonde standing behind him.

"hello sweetie. You seemed to be having trouble. Thought I'd just fill your system with some painkillers." She stated and Noah's eyes went wide as he shot to his feet and looked around. The club was suddenly frozen. Music was still playing but the dance floor, the other drinkers, everyone was frozen. The bartender was even frozen pouring someone's drink.

"who are you and how did you do that?" he asked as the woman took another lady's drink and took a sip of the martini.

"well isn't that a wonderful way to speak to your technical future mother in law." She chided him as she smirked.

Noah's hand went to the side arm he had gotten from the ptolemaios crew but it wasn't there. Looking down then back to her she had it disassembled in mid air and it just hung there.

"you were going to shoot me? Noah. I`m…well I wanna say offended but honestly since I've been trying to kill you and you stole my greatest asset…how is she by the way? You two somehow are invisible to my all-seeing eye, actually so is your whole ship and anyone from your world. Did I do a good job shaping that sexy box?" she asked with a chuckle and Noah growled.

"I'll ask again…who…are…you?" Noah repeated while trying to stay calm.

"Noah Noah Noah…really…you haven't figured it out? Why I'm zero…well the zero system. And no, I'm not some hallucination and yes you are going through the final stages…the final stages of merging with the gundam meta and becoming a true innovator. Granted I've given you a few extra skills but still. I think you're quite the natural born fighter." She commented before giving him a soft clap. "there's just one problem…" she stated as she walked around the disassembled gun and went to hop over behind the bar to get a couple of olives.

"and just what is that?" asked Noah as he flexed his hands, expecting a dirty trick from the system he designed.

"your girlfriend…fiancée…whatever you wanna call her. I need her gone." She said as she stirred her drink and took a bite of one of the olives. "you see she is a failed project of mine. I planned to delete her after you died…but then you two had sex. You two shared a drink, gushed your hearts out about the war and fucked…you tied her to the reality you made. She was no longer a program I could just delete and I can't access a kill switch to give her a heart attack or something." Stated the blonde as she looked into her drink.

"so…you want me to kill her?" asked Noah angrily. He loved Nina. He didn't care if it was fabricated, he didn't care what it might be he was really feeling. He loved her, he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life.

"not really. More like…don't stop me from doing it. I`m currently in the process of acquiring an agent, someone to help me right all the problems you have made. If you will let me clear the slate, I'll compensate you with a new girl toy." She said, snapping her fingers. Hearing footsteps behind him Noah turned around to see a woman.

Purple hair flowed around the crest on her head and through the second half of said crest further back on her head. Her face and what little skin he could see was a light chocolate color. The rest of her body was covered in armor that made her look like a living version of an MS girl.

Barbatos lupus. That was the armor she wore. The parts cupping her breasts and flowing down over her stomach looked too be a nearly clear Kevlar though it was likely tougher then that. In fact, any joints, anywhere her body or the gundam "frame" would show seemed to be such a material. Her sides were armored with large round glowing blue clips holding it in place, the lupus' side skirt boosters had shrunk to about the size of a pair of hip holsters.

The skirt armor appeared to be almost missing. That nearly clear Kevlar covering most of her hips with a large blue-purple armor piece covering her crotch. He assumed the yellow pieces lined in white at her waist forming a belt was the waist vents. He couldn't see the back but he assumed the bikini style armor followed. He clavicle and upper breasts including where he nipples should be were armored with black armor and the blue chest piece had taken the form of a sort of bowtie almost but shaped to fit the black armor like it did on the gundam.

The rest of her body was literally armored as if the gundam had been made into a set of body armor. She would make the perfect cosplay to go with someone dressed like mikazuki.

"what do you think of this little number?" asked zero as she watched Noah take it all in.

Noah turned and growled. "you would make me replace Nina with this? What is she anyways?" asked Noah.

The program swallowed a gulp of her martini and nodded. "good question. you ever watch the anime dragon ball Z? I finished watching all of the current dragon ball material, parodies included just a little bit ago and when I saw android 18 I thought god…wouldn't that be just the coolest thing to give my boy as a wedding present? Needless to say, consider her compensation instead for working with me." She said as the android walked up to Noah and bowed.

"I am honored to meet you sir." Said the girl, no robotic tone of anything. She had to be human…there was no way she was an android.

"your joking…and what if I say no? what if I protect Nina like I always will?" asked Noah.

The woman shrugged. "then keep her. I have no use for her and it's not like I don't expect you to go routing around in her programming to keep her from being a backup plan or something." Stated the zero system as she went about refilling her drink.

"what all can she do?" asked Noah as he began to walk around the android. The barbatos lupus backpack was there as well with the lupus' sword mace in one of the two mounts. The other was empty.

"she can do everything a human could, I even included a working reproductive system because I know you want kids. But she can also do everything the barbatos lupus can do. She eats, she drinks, she sleeps, she does all your human things and has all your human needs. But she can also survive in the vacuum of space for a short time and all her thrusters work. Even the little arms in her backpack work. I`ll also send over her other equipment." Said zero.

Noah wasn't convinced. Damn she was right. He'd have to go into her programming and make sure. "what else. There has to be more to your pitch."

"use her as a bodyguard, a sex bot, marry her…I don't give a fuck. Her armor is removable just like the gundams except her head crest and a few other spots. But know this. No matter what happens…if Nina isn't dead before the final battle…I will rain HELL down on you and all your little friends! There will be no rock you can hide under, no asteroid belt you can sneak away to…nothing will stop me from killing you, Luke, the other build fighters. Go to reality and I will STILL find a way to kill Nina yong! Then I'll lock you out of my world! You think you`ve saved people by making celestial being? You`ve only made more strife. You're a god and you don't even realize it. I will be BETTER then you. I WILL let the world play out on its own. Let time happen and let the true series set into motion. The string theory exists Noah! And the moment you came back you solidified that little string!" she shouted at him, throwing the glass his way but her time freeze cause it to stop.

Closing her eyes, she calmed. "now...this is your one chance to ask any question, make me monologue if you must. I`ll give you a few minutes." She stated.

"I only have a couple." Said Noah as he took a step towards her and grabbed the glad, setting it on the counter. "for starters, I am new to this world and the cosmic era. Why am I changing so quickly when setsuna was exposed for years even before the series began? Last I checked I didn't even have quantum brainwaves. Why am I becoming an innovator and so rapidly?" asked Noah as he crossed his arms.

"because you're a blank slate. Your DNA, your body, everything was fresh to the gundam series. No radiation of any kind, no exposure to minovsky particles or alaya-vijnana system. You were a sponge and from the moment you broke the barrier you have been absorbing particles like no one else. Your little quantum system and your Gabriel gundam didn't help. And now that you're here your merging with the meta. Your becoming a member of the aldmeri-domini timeline. A member of the true celestial being. Even if you don't know it you have your own backstory forming between the two worlds in my databanks. You may not show up in any of the series but according to my systems your becoming less and less identifiable as an unknown from reality like Luke or the other fighters and more of wildcard like the wing series boys." She stated looking over his drawings.

They were extremely vague and very basic for the moment but she could see his plans. He had a 00 quan[T] base but was planning to expanding it from the core. He was adding lines and already drawing what it would look like with an NT-D system installed.

"sex with Nina isn't helping. Again, you're a sponge. You're not gonna suddenly become a coordinator but her DNA, her "existence" is clinging to you like an STD. it's marking you in my system as an anomaly yes but one that belongs. Kind of like all those kids with the seed factor. Am I making sense?" she asked as she tried to gauge her creators thought process by the emotions crossing his face.

"kind of. It's basic evolution. My body is adapting to my new surroundings. Otherwise there are certain things I couldn't do. Such as my piloting skills. Even if I created the simulator cockpit. The moment I left it I should have lost all my skills and needed to learn how to pilot even a gunpla there. It's only natural given the GN particles I'd evolve into an innovator." Said Noah as he closed his eyes and thought about what she was saying. he was surprised when the barbatos lupus girl grabbed his shoulders gently and began massaging them. God, they were perfect. "Wi-Fi compatible?" asked Noah, not expecting the girl to know how to give a great massage from her human needs or her skills as a gundam.

Zero smirked. "naturally. How else is she going to learn everything? By being taught it? Please without Wi-Fi to research everything she'd need in an instant she'd be mute or speak Japanese and likely unable to walk." Stated the arrogant system.

"I see…that gunpla I'm designing. Will it work…will it help me with these migraines?" asked Noah as he tried to see if she could get an idea of his plan or not. It'd help him work out moves against her.

Looking back down she shrugged. "it isn't done yet…but I'm guessing your gonna run one hell of a GN drive set up and have the NT-D system act like a constant quantum system?" she asked.

Noah shrugged. So, she couldn't read his mind but could at least read between the lines of his drawings; good. "maybe. It's a rough sketch but I have an idea of what I want to do. My headaches are too bad to focus on it enough to finish it just quite yet." He lied as he let the android work his shoulders. All the stress from said headaches and the past few battles was just melting away. Still…he'd rather be cuddling Nina or something. The robot aspects of this woman didn't replace Nina's full human mind.

"fine…don't tell me what your planning. Just remember. When you get back Nina dies…or I doubt you`ll like the consequences. If you must save somebody I'll let Luke take the coordinator brat home. She isn't meant to exist in my world anyways." Stated zero before with a brush of the wind on his cheek mixed with the feeling of lips, likely hers he found himself sitting in the club again, everything as it was before hand, music going, his glass full and the bar tender snapping his fingers.

Noah waved him off, saying he was fine and went back to drawing.

Noticing the lack of an android Noah decided not to think on it.

"think of her almost like that dinosaur thing in zoids. She's currently sleeping in your GN drive. She can sense your presence and will reveal herself when you get back." He heard the zero system say in his head in a passing wave of lightheadedness.

Looking down at his drawings he tore out the page and crumpled it up, adding it to the pile. He had new inspiration and better plans for his gundam now.

Break

Dearka brushed his hands together as he finished one of the rolls the katharon people had given him. It certainly was nice to be treated like a hero when he had hardly done anything. The moment they saw his GN particle color they had opened the hangar and let him in. he explained he was with an alternative celestial being, thankful that they accepted his classified alternate universe stuff and didn't ask questions.

He had also explained that he was there to protect them from a group of A-LAWS mobile suits that would be attacking soon, especially when he learned the actual celestial being crew had already come and gone. So, as he sat in the cover of their hangar entrance in the buster panzer he had been finishing the hot meal they had offered him.

Three canteens of fresh water sat at his feet and he had a small bag of rolls as thanks from the women and children of the group, all of which had left.

The fighters of the base had tried to insist they could help him but he turned them down, stating their outdated machines would only hinder him.

Only one man had stayed behind, an old geezer who insisted if he was going to die it would be helping dearka and by extension both celestial being and katharon. The man was currently on over watch to warn dearka of the impending attack. While the coordinator had faith in his gundam he wasn't sure if he could do this alone. Still the modifications he made would help.

A few enhancements with newer materials, a full tune up with some new equipment included and a new combat knife that rested on the back of his waist in a spot that wouldn't hinder his… well his ass missiles, and he felt his buster panzer was ready to rock this mission.

Finally, he got the green light from the old man and he smiled. Time to show these idiots the power of a zaft red pilot.

Moving the buster gundam out from the cover of the bases camouflaged entrance he could see the team already hovering and moving to bombard the base.

"bad move. My buster panzer will tear you apart!" he shouted, activating his forearm beam cannons and raising his arms, opening fire and causing the squad to scatter. Inside the base he was tapped into their comms. They were still using their emergency exits to evacuate!

"shit they too too long!" groaned dearka as he boosted forward before dodging to the left to avoid enemy fire.

Turning his back to the teams his knee missile ports opened and he fired the anti-beam chaff to help protect the base. While he did that an alarm went off signaling an enemy had gotten too close.

"wrong move again." He said with a smirk as his supposedly heavy gundam turned around and grabbed the head of one of the ahead units.

The squad was made up of a custom unit, his special program marking it as soma Perez, and the rest nameless grunts in ahead and JINX units.

The aforementioned ahead though was scrambling to break dearka's hold on him. Instead he found his machine being shredded by the four head Vulcans of the buster panzer as well as its small chain Vulcans at its waist. When the machine finally stopped squirming he threw it aside and looked up to see that soma had stopped, likely analyzing him.

She was a super soldier, one could almost call her a coordinator. Bred for war she was genetically designed to be better, faster, stronger, healthier. She was supposed to be this world's best fighter. Would she hold up to such high praise though against technically a fellow super soldier. Yes, dearka let himself have a small ego boost as while he wasn't designed for war still he was technically not too different from her.

Boosting back into the chaff he waited for the enemy to come after him. Only a lone jinx did and on the enemy coms they heard a yelp of pain before the mobile suit was tossed out of the slowly fading smoke. What the team didn't realize was his additional targeting cameras were out in the sand.

A unique device he had come up with while he was watching a few gunpla battles the targeting camera compensated for the number of missiles he had. It was rudimentary and he knew once his new cockpit system was built it would be discarded but for now he activated the two remote drones/targeting cameras that had hidden in the sand.

As the A-LAWS lowered themselves and prepared to bombard him once the smoke cleared they didn't notice the sand shifting under them.

In a heartbeat two almost beetle like creatures jumped from the sand and latched onto the ahead smultron. As the custom machine struggled with the creatures as they used the drills built into them to damage her joints dearka burst out of the clouds and bounced his targeting system off them, quickly locking on for a barrage of his own.

"sorry losers…but your just gonna get in Noah's way." Said the coordinator darkly as he activated the barrage, his larger missile ports opening and firing as well as his arms raising up to target and fire on the remaining mobile suits.

As they exploded around soma's machine the two converted pluma's from a hashmal mobile armor fell off her and burrowed into ground. The heavily damaged machine turning and leaving.

Dearka had to admit he felt good about doing this kind of work. Watching another machine fly down to join her though he realized he hadn't taken an accurate count of all his opponents. It seemed someone survived.

The machine in question was another custom. It looked like some type of samurai. Finally, his systems identified it. The ahead sakigake. The personal machine of mister bushido. Another green outline surrounded it and the coordinator lowered his weapons as the two pluma's burrowed their way towards him.

Turning the gundam around he set the pluma's to stand guard while he headed into the base. It had been an easier fight then he expected but then again, the fact he used his heavy missiles at such close range there wasn't much chance of them managing to get away. A close-range pincer attack where anyone who started to flee his missiles had ended up shot in the back by his cannons.

Walking the buster panzer back into the shade he turned it around to face outwards and grabbed a canteen. Until the other gundam meisters would show up he was supposed to stand guard.

Break

Noah had to admit having the barbatos girl around was somewhat helpful. Having made one more trip to reality he had gathered the materials for his new gundam and rented a cabin with a card designed to sadly act as a virus, the moment it was scanned it fooled the registers or ATM's he had an account packed with money. When really it was a stealth Trojan horse that syphoned money off from off shore bank accounts. Having created this world technically had its perks.

The android however was a big help because he could focus on work. If he was hungry he could ask her to make him food. If he needed a tool she got it from the bags of supplies. If he needed it part from a specific kit she could find it and made perfect cuts.

And when he took a nap he had woken to the task he had given her completed to perfection.

All in all, as the sun began to set and he knew dearka would be meeting up with celestial being and explaining everything he finally had the base model finished.

A fused unicorn and 00 quan[t] gundam, the machine looked like a normal quant but somewhat bigger, like it simply had more mass. All over its body were breaks where one could see the glimmer of a "lightning yellow"

A new set of pieces designed by niels research team based off of sekai's data, these were part gunpla, part plavsky particle crystal. The material that came from this was a plastic that could be supercharged with plavsky particles, or in Noah's case GN particles. This also allowed him to flood them with GN particles and they wouldn't overload in any way. And in an NT-D system style they were constantly leaking particles and when said system was activated they would act like a consistent quantum system. Just like the zero system had suspected.

But there was more. The wrist beam sabers from the unicorns destroy mode were attached to this gundam. A justice gundam had sacrificed its leg beam emitters to be attached to the gundam's new armor.

Another new feature to this gundam was the fingers could open up. Similar to a burning or shining finger but they were separate from the NT-D system. This was because Noah had no visible weapons and planned to use the overwhelming number of particles this gundam produced to overpower beam weapons. Consider this gundam the Jedi of gundams.

Speaking of particle output this gundam had the quantum GN drive in its chest and three GN shield quan[t]'s. so it had four GN drives. Four. Yeah…Noah even was worried he was getting addicted but if his math was right he could handle it. Also, each shield had its respective sword bits. Though these sword bits did a unique thing once the gundam was activated.

Noah was hinging his gundam on mainly controlling these bits and using them like swords when needed.

This gundam was known as the Zeus gundam and was painted stark white aside from its yellow eyes, yellow cracks, and the GN sword bits and the usually green parts in the drives was also yellow to resemble Zeus' lightning.

The key to this gundam was it's I-D system or innovade destroyer system. If all went well it would mean Noah would continue to reign supreme on the battlefield…for the time being.

For now, night was approaching and Noah needed to test this gundam before he could tweak it any further. He knew exactly where to intervene next…he just hoped he could have a moment with the colonel before he leaves.

Break

Dearka sighed as he stood on the bridge looking down at the efforts to help the katharon people who had returned to reclaim as much as they could. The location was lost, they at least admitted to that. Celestial being wouldn't always be there to cover for them. So as the reclamation efforts went on he had explained what had happened in the anime and how Noah had sent him there to stop the innocent people from coming into harm's way.

"they really would have used military automatons to clear out the base? They should know that these people likely brought their families with them. How could they be so reckless?" growled Ian as he watched a child help his mother carry their belongings, his bag clearly too heavy for him but he endured through it.

"when I was stationed in Africa before I joined Noah I had heard about the base commander, Andrew waltfeld. The desert tiger. The freedom fighters there were no match against zaft and their mobile suits. Knowing this from what I heard from the crew afterwards they didn't have to many women or children at their base, mainly anyone able and willing to help fight, rarely mothers and no young kids. Because Andrew knew this he would target their towns in retaliation or to draw them out when they hurt us badly. But he would always send a messenger in to clear the town first." Stated dearka as he remembered hearing stories on the base.

"well at least this desert tiger had common decency." Said sumeragi as they watched allelujah help an older man carry a large crate to a truck.

"still they lost their home…what are they going to do now?" asked feldt as she looked to everyone.

"I was told they are moving to another base. It's one they have been building but otherwise had for a backup. I wish we could help but we can't have them thinking we will side with them and protect them." Said sumeragi.

The others nodded and agreed.

Break

as the gundams were launched the next day in a plan to intercept any A-LAWS forces that may try to attack the base again dearka was the last to be loaded.

"Noah still hasn't come back. Are you worried about him?" asked feldt as dearka slipped on his helmet.

"kind of. Noah…he wasn't in good shape before I left him. I`m more worried he may have passed out somewhere and been captured then anything. But knowing him he'd have a gunpla to bail him out of the situation." Stated dearka as he flexed his hands over his control balls. Given this operation was over the water he had discarded his pluma. Today everything was on him but his main goal was to try and protect the ship. He had lied to her. Noah was on his way according to a message he had sent and he was in a new gundam.

"the Zeus gundam…I wonder what it will look like…" mumbled dearka as he was given launch controls.

"dearka elsman, buster panzer, commencing bombardment!" he exclaimed before launching. He had to admit it was nice having something cool to say before a launch, gave him a brief flutter of excitement in his gut.

As the battle began to play out dearka noticed a pair of mobile suits reacting to the automatic bombardment put out by the ships cannons. It wasn't hitting anything but damn it was making it hard to hit them as they scattered.

"this is dearka. I`m moving to intercept the two inbound mobile suits." He stated over comms before he pushed his accelerator and headed straight for the two mobile suits. The system picked them up and read them as two important characters' machines, the smirnov boy and Louise.

Moving to the right he found himself catching Louise' lance in his hands, growling as she tried to force him back.

"why does celestial being have to interfere so much!?" shouted the woman over her speakers and dearka sighed. Really? She was trying to talk to him?

"we aren't trying to interfere. We are simply trying to right the mistakes we made five years ago!" shouted dearka as he pushed her back and drew his combat knife.

The smirnov boy was next as Louise was going to try and flank him but the bombardment change tactics, likely someone was aiming it now and a beam blocked her path, causing her to fall back.

The second lieutenant charge dearka, firing a few rounds which dearka blocked on his arms before folding his arm cannons forward and firing a couple pot shots. Normally here he would form the anti-armor beam shotgun with the buster's weapons but he didn't want to risk killing either of them.

That was when finally, the girl made the push. Both of them charged him and he had to boost back, firing at them blindly. "damn it they caught on…but if I fire any missiles I'll either get them to back off or kill them. Damn it Noah you gundam is too strong!" he shouted as he brought up both arms to block the lances. Louise bounced off his armor and she used her momentum to get around him, her initial goal in sight.

Andre however growled and turned as his slid off dearka's armor as well and due the lance into his shoulder.

Seeing the buster panic as it backed away Andre used that moment to get around dearka and follow the girl.

Once they had both passed him dearka disengaged his arm and dove down into the somewhat close water before the payload within his shoulder went off, the force pushing him even deeper. Firing a couple torpedoes on a course that would cause them to hit each other he moved underwater and decided to wait for Noah to arrive before he'd surface.

Break

Above setsuna continued his fight with the mystery swordsman. He could hear the man taunting him and he had to admit that he was getting on his nerves. Finally, as his shield was cut in half he gave in. "at this rate we will lose if we keep holding back." He thought as he entered trans-am and disappeared on his opponent. Moving behind him he fired a couple shots before diving down and riding the water to climb into a strike on him, their blades meeting.

"yes! This is what I wanted to fight!" he heard the man shout as they broke their attack and setsuna jinked back to the left before boosting around behind him again.

The man tried to spin around and block him but his gundam was too fast and he cut his arm off.

While they fought, no one saw allelujah and the other custom unit fly off on their own as they became entangled.

The swordsman however backed away and tried to run from setsuna. Coward. After firing a couple more pot shots setsuna switched back to sword mode and climbed above him. "this is where you die!" shouted the krudjis native as he moved for the killing blow. The moment he did however an alert came up on his screen and he found his gundam falling into the water. As he looked up however he found the swordsman holding a blade to his gundams neck…but he hadn't noticed the three flashes of "lightning" and also saw three large blades floating around the enemy. One held at what he assumed was the cockpit, another at his neck, and he could see the end of one aimed at his GN drive tau.

As the machine put its sword away he could tell why. His gundam had defeated itself. The man wanted his kill to be hard won, not a technical difficulty.

As it fled he looked up to where the flashes returned. "a new gundam…" he whispered, seeing the golden particles surrounding the new machine. it seemed the armor had separated and was showing the inner workings as he saw the GN particles flowing out of gaps in the armor.

The remote swords however formed something he never would have dreamt of. A cloak formed of GN particles. Where there had been three large gaps, the swords filled them and made them smaller. It looked like a cloak made of the sword bits and GN particles.

Setsuna was informed he was being targeted by the three remaining A-LAWS machines and watched then gundam lift its arm, the cloak parting for it. Suddenly the somewhat slack arm went rigid and it was pointing to the mobile suits.

The three-large sword went after the group before they were followed by covering fire from tieria and lockon. "you ok setsuna?" asked the innovade as setsuna went over his situation.

"it's the twin drives system." he said as he watched the three blades carve up the two remaining GN-X machines but the covering fire forced the third one back before they could attack it so they returned.

The power this gundam held…it had no visible weapons aside from the sword bits. as the armor closed the bits returned to their docks on the shields surrounding the gundam.

As everyone began to worry about the missing arios gundam Noah came onto the coms. "everyone relax. I have a good idea of where he is. He is safe…or will be. Give him some time. Him and his lady friend have some issues to work out. Everyone return to the ptolemaios and recover dearka. He should be around here somewhere. In the meantime, I'll go find allelujah. My Zeus gundam and I will be fine." stated Noah before the gundam turned around and flew off towards the nearby series of islands.

In Noah's head, he could only groan. It was cagalli all over again. But at least this time he didn't have to worry about killing anyone…

Break

As allelujah sat in the tent with Marie he had to admit their situation was currently somewhat grim…but…at the same time he was sure Noah would know where to look. From what little he heard of the enigmatic meister this was all some anime to him and so he likely knew what was happening right now.

Having come in to see Marie was awake he had been unsure what to say. Finally, he decided to brief her on what he knew of their situation. "I checked both out machines pretty thoroughly. It looks like the systems are down in both and we aren't going to be able to fix them ourselves." His only response was a simple oh as he handed her a small container of water.

"let's hope someone comes for us." He said and she nodded, clearly choosing her words or at least trying to make sense of the situation.

"can I ask you something?" he asked to get her attention. "how did you ever end up becoming that girl. Soma Perez was her name I think." He said, wanting to make some conversation till Noah showed up.

"they must have implanted her and her memories as a way to restore my five senses that I lost. After that I'd assume then sent me to the military to show the progress they made and keep their funding." She said, sipping on her water as neither could really look the other in the eye.

Sensing the gloom between them she finally met his eyes and cracked a small smile. "as horrible as that sounds the silver lining is at least now I get to see what you look like for the first time." She said with some cheer in her voice. "and I knew it was you, I could tell with my quantum brainwaves!" she exclaimed, clearly enjoying this conversation.

The young man rubbed the back of his head in shyness. "yeah well here I am talking to you face to face. I can't believe it myself." He said with a smile creeping onto his face.

It was then they heard a rapping on the side of the tent. "kiss, fuck or make out. Something. Geez. you two are just soo sappy." Said an unknown voice as they heard foot-steps rounding the corner.

Allelujah got out his side arm and aimed it at the door to the tent.

"boy you shoot me and we are gonna have some issues. I`m with celestial being idiot." Stated the voice. Noah. The one thing he had heard for sure was the man didn't exactly think before he spoke and was very blunt. Lowering his gun and clicking on the safety Noah came through the ten doors.

"nice to finally meet you both. I have to admit your one of my fave couples in all of gundam." Stated Noah as he held out two sacks.

"they are cold now but I had to admit I thought I'd be easier to track you both down. Hope you don't mind cold grilled cheese." Stated Noah as he tossed a bag to Marie and handed the other to allelujah.

The two young adults looked to each other before they opened the bags and dug into the sandwiches.

As they ate Noah sat down and pulled out his gunpla. The two looked at it and allelujah was the first to speak up.

"so, we are just some fictional universe to you…why did you say those things outside the tent?" he asked, blushing as he remembered what Noah said.

Noah looked up and smiled. "your conversation was about to go to a dark place, you both get all sappy and sad and just yeah…seriously. She wants to know what happened when you left, then you blame yourself for what you did then she blames herself for killing hallelujah…it just gets kinda depressing and reaches a point I really wish you two would just kiss." Said Noah as he began to break the gundam down.

The two were speechless. He knew exactly what was on both their minds… "and now that you have saved her you have no idea what to do. Simple. Take her back to celestial being. She has no other place then by your side." Stated Noah before he looked up at them.

Noah saw the slack jawed amazement on their faces and smiled. "and the biggest thing people love and hate about this scene is one line from Marie. Something along the lines of "thanks to you I was grateful to be alive. And now I get the chance to see you, talk to you; touch you." And the way she says touch you…man…so suggestive. Then she takes your hand in both of her and holds it to her chest and continues that sappy line of speech till…right on schedule." Stated Noah as the tent was suddenly bathed in light and they could see the red glow of a GN drive tau.

"who is it?" they asked as they all got up to leave the tent.

"colonel smirnov. A truly great man in my opinion." He stated as he followed them once Marie started running to greet the colonel.

"someone you know?" asked allelujah and just like in the show Noah watched the colonel become confused as he remembered the rescue of the space block thing.

As he did his usual drawing of the pistol and threatening allelujah, Noah stepped in front of them both.

"colonel smirnov. Please put your gun away. My name is Noah Carson, I pilot the Zeus gundam. I`m kinda new but I'd like to speak to you about something concerning yourself and the lieutenant." Stated Noah as he held up both his hands. "just put the gun away and I promise you this won't take long."

"what the…why would I do that?" colonel smirnov asked as he lowered his weapon some but not completely.

"because Sergei it concerns the lieutenant and you, a conversation you had earlier this year. I believe. I don't know when I just know it concerns adopting her." Yelled Noah as the rain was getting heavier.

"what!? How did you…fine…I suppose I can be reasonable." He stated before putting his pistol away and walking over to them and then following into the tent.

Break

Almost an hour later the colonel sighed. "so, what your saying is that the lieutenant is currently asleep and Marie is her original personality. Also, your saying you know the future and are stating I will die before I can adopt the lieutenant but won't tell me how?" he asked, Sergei wanting to make sure everything was clear.

Noah nodded. "yes. Marie parfacy was her original name and personality back in the super human institute. Allelujah here has awoken that personality and to be honest they are…well they will become partners if ya catch my drift." Stated Noah to which Sergei just waved his hand and nodded.

"and you want to make me a promise that you`ll try to prevent my death but if you can't you`ll adopt soma Perez yourself? How? If she is a dormant personality how can you adopt one and not the other?" he asked as he took a sip of the water he was offered.

"back in the cosmic era there is a technology known as making carbon humans. Tank grown carbon copies of the original person and given the same memories as the original through DNA and flash memory imprinting. I have a theory that by combining that technology and some medical tech here I can essentially trick soma Perez into staying asleep permanently while also replanting her into a carbon copy of Marie and implanting some altered memories to convince her not only are they twins BUT also that she was in some accident and woke up wherever we perform the operation. It would also include altered memories that would hopefully keep her to the soma Perez you knew and love." Said Noah before taking a breath. "thereby allowing them both to exist at the same time without the real soma Perez knowing."

The colonel rubbed his chin. He had to admit the boy clearly cared for the lieutenant and was more concerned about her than this Marie woman. And given how the world was now he would be quicker to listen to a member of celestial being than the A-LAWS.

"it's a longshot. That much I can tell. But if I survive and if this works…what about the lieutenant…will I still be able to adopt her?" asked Sergei.

Noah nodded. "of course, sir. I wouldn't stop you from doing that. Just in the original anime you nearly kill allelujah and Marie dives to block a bullet you end up firing into the air declaring soma Perez as KIA. I still expect you to declare her KIA but I was wanting you to leave this with the knowledge not just the boy is watching out for her, I'm watching out for soma specifically." He said and that made the colonel smile.

"ya know…given all the crap I've had to deal with thanks to you guys, all the good men and women I've lost. Friends even…I should say no. I should kill you both and drag the lieutenant back to someone who can bring soma Perez back…" he said, a sly smile on his face. "but you clearly know from this anime how much I care about the lieutenant. So, I'm going to say yes. According to the record as of 12:29 PM soma Perez is declared KIA. She died an honorable death fighting to terrorists known as celestial being." He said, standing before the other three occupants of the tent followed.

As they walked him to his GN-X he turned around and held his hand out to Noah who shook it. "I'm counting on you to keep that promise. The lieutenant means a lot to me as you know. Keep her safe and make her happy." He said to which Noah nodded.

He then turned the allelujah and shook his hand. "and you…consider this a warning from soma Perez' foster father. If I die and I find out you hurt her in any way or let her get hurt, I'll haunt you to your grave." Said the man to which allelujah smiled.

"I won't let you down sir." He said.

The colonel then turned to Marie and rested his hand on her head. "if you can; pass a message on to the lieutenant for me. I would have been honored to be her father. I know she wasn't too excited about giving up her last name…but she would have made me proud. You be safe and keep these two boys in line understand?" he asked with a smile. This earned him a hug.

"I want you to know…soma Perez would have been just as honored to be your daughter…and she hopes she still can be in time." stated Marie before breaking the embrace.

Walking to his lift the colonel pulled out his pistol and raised it into the air, firing it once. "I'd give a 21-gun salute but I don't have enough ammunition and I don't want to jinx my chances of meeting you three again." Stated the colonel before he climbed back into his machine and flew off.

As Noah walked away from that spot and the sun began to rise he pulled out his Zeus gundam. Turning around to explain what would come next, he smiled. The original episode had ended with the two of them kissing. Instead they were in a close embrace, foreheads resting on each other, eyes closed and clearly just basking in the fact they found each other.

It made Noah want to go home to Nina just for a bit, and by home he meant go to the purgatory, grab her, then go to reality and just stay in bed, likely naked, and just cuddle in bed.

But instead he got to work scanning in his machine so he could report in that he found them.

Break

Noah was in the hangar working on the buster panzer. "fuck dearka. Really you couldn't just aim and hit limbs. Ya had to lose one of your own?" he growled as he worked on smoothing out the paint in a spot that had taken a hit. "this isn't gundanium. It has limits."

He heard a door nearby open and didn't bother looking up. "I thought you were taking…" he didn't get to finish as he was tackled out of his chair into a bear hug, pink hair bobbing just within the lower aspects of his vision. Taking it all in he heard the sobs of feldt and sighed, stroking her hair and just letting her cry. He knew why she was here and didn't blame her. She had had a huge crush on lockon. Fuck Neil was the most down to earth member of this team. He had made such an impact when he died…

"a-are you really going to adopt her?" asked feldt as she looked up at Noah from his chest.

"you heard about that?" asked Noah as he looked down at her as they lay on the floor, the buster panzer on its back now on the table.

She nodded. "they were talking about some cosmic era tech, something about carbon copying her or something…" she sniffled out.

"well…yeah. I always felt bad for her that she didn't get the normal life she wanted thanks to Sergei getting killed. So, I wanted to offer it to her." He said.

"THEN ADOPT ME TOO!" she exclaimed, grabbing his shirt as she began to cry again. "lockon…Neil was the closest thing I felt I had to family around here. I…I have had dreams about him. About us…I…you make me feel the same way but not exactly…please…. I want something to call my own. Some kind of normalcy…" she begged him through tears.

What was he an orphanage? Alice was a knee jerk reaction as the first thing that came to mind. Soma was planned. But feldt…. well…her pink hair would go well with Nina being a coordinator even if it was dyed but still…

"um…let me think on it…please don't take this the wrong way but soma was planned. Alice, my daughter back home was a knee jerk reaction. But…I mean…" Noah groaned, not wanting to hurt her feelings but also knowing she needed it. She wasn't flay or would go insane without him doing so but…

"look. How about a trial period of sorts? Kinda like dating but instead…. I don't know how to put it." He groaned, trying to put it properly. But it seemed he got his point across as she kissed his cheek and he looked at her smiling face when he looked her in the eyes.

She nodded and finally let him go. "ok…can I at least call you dad or something…I don't know if its allowed but…the way you talk…all this will be over eventually. And none of us will die so…" she smiled and got up, letting Noah stand up before waiting for him to say something.

"yes…I guess you can call me that if you want. For professional matters like during operations stick with Noah though. and adoption isn't as easy as it sounds. The amount of paperwork is annoying and just…look I'll look into it but between you, soma, and Alice I gotta think about Nina and how big a family she wants. We both want kids of our own." He said and feldt nodded.

"ok…I'll just go…thank you. I`m sorry if I messed your model up." She said before leaving quickly.

Noah sighed and sat down at the workbench he had commandeered. Why did he have to be so nice? Seriously he was here for soma and the cockpit…that was it. Why was he taking on another girl?

Deciding to leave it be he got the buster upright and got back to work. The Zeus gundam still needed tuning. Looking to EX-caliber prime which he had managed to return to the ship he set his brush down and turned to it fully.

"I wonder…are you going to be my wing zero…my barbatos…my friend who will be by my side till I die?" he asked quietly as he looked down at his hands. EX-caliber made him an innovator. When he had trouble, it was EX-caliber that helped him in battle and came to him when he reached his next level of ascension. It adapted to his fighting style and was always there to help him.

It didn't have a true zero system. it wasn't a gundam frame he connected to. It had no way to speak to him. But after piloting the Zeus gundam he had begun to wonder if he really needed an upgrade. Deciding to think on it more he returned to his work.

 **Break**

 **Ok so I'm hoping to get this done Christmas day. If I don't post it then blame assassin's creed. Fucking can't wait to watch that movie.**

 **I`m aware this chapter is gonna be a little short but considering this is chapter 3 out of the ten I want to try to stick to you may see me shot gunning the plot of season 2 just a wee bit just to finish this up.**

 **But speaking of season 2, almost half done if you guys follow the episode ques. Next chapter covers the part Lyle and tieria go to and much more but more importantly I want your opinion on barbatos girl. Should I keep her? Junk her? I put her in because I have this picture someone found and post on face book and she is just too sexy to give up.**

 **And then there's the Zeus gundam. Sorry if you guys find it to be a bit OP but it's meant to literally be a god of a gundam. And no Noah isn't becoming addicted to GN particles, that will pass but I may bring it up once or twice later. To try and even it out I did limit its weapons. It has nothing ranged except the sword bits. but I am making a counterpart too it.**

 **Also, yes…I have a father complex mainly to a lot of the girls in gundam, mostly because it can get pretty fucked up for them. And just having that one part of a normal life I felt would be nice.**

 **Also for a future side story or extension after GSD how would you guys feel of this story extending into IBO? I`ve been watching it and not to spoil anything but with how hard mika fights for everyone I feel like being rewarded with some time in a rejuvenation pod on a celestial being ship would be nice. Seriously some of these pilots and characters have it so hard. I feel for them man. But I also have read gundam fanfictions that have the main characters, not OC's but still the main characters of the original series combo spread out into other series using the multi-verse theory and it ends up just being kinda fucked up.**

 **As always please review.**


	4. on hiatus

To the readers of my gundam based stories.

I am sorry to say while I am not putting the stories on hiatus I can't say with certainty as to when i`ll be getting around to putting up new content. I have come to the conclusion after much thought that while I would love to continue the story and see it to the end, see it to GSD and IBO, eventually after about a year ago when I was starting that side story with shinn and this thing happened and my computer ended up in the hands of my local police department due to an investigation into one of my family members…suffice to say the more I push myself forward the more I feel this story is forced.

Thankfully my family member was cleared and I should be getting my tower back soon. While i`m expecting my tower to be missing some things i`m hoping my chapter of that side story that was 90% complete will still be there. If it is then I may finally have peace and be able to continue. If not certain aspects of that story may need re-written before I can feel like I can truly move on.

Until then I have decided to rewrite it with a new plot somewhat. New main character. New starting gundam. New personality for said main character. I think a fresh start will be better. If someone wants to try continuing it before i perhaps feel like I am ready to please I will happily work out a way to get all the files of the chapters to you as well as convey what I had planned but for now consider them as being on hiatus. And if anyone does take up these stories to continue them I don't expect you to follow my plans or anything, I only mean to give inspiration.

Anyways I hope that you all can be patient and understanding as I undertake this new story and will enjoy it just the same. In the mean time I do have chapters for these stories in the works. But I think a break and focusing on a single story will help me focus.

Sincerely,

Ninja of the shadows


End file.
